YOUR MA ANGEL
by SHINHANA123
Summary: SUMMARY ! males bikin nya , yang penting ini ff pesanan dan SF9 / ZUNI/HOCHAN/? POKOK NYA ZUHO X CHANI :D SF9


**Your ma angel**

 **Author : shin hana**

 **Cast :baek juho (zuho)**

 **Kang chanhee (chani)**

 **Kim inseong**

 **Rated : M (haghaghag)**

 **Genre : fantasy & romance /?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Semua ff hana banyak typo nya ok!**

 **Jadi kalau mau baca harus teliti, sebab hanya orang yang IQ nya di atas rata rata yang bisa memahami ff hana (eakkkk :v )**

 **Ehh atu lagi , ini ff pesanan dari hyung /? Hana , jadi no komen yeth , sebab dia sedang galaw /? Haghaghag**

 **Ok neexxxxxxxxxxxxxttttttttt...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi sebagian orang yang mendiami soul , sungai han adalah tempat yang sangat bagus untuk menyatakan perasaan nya pada orang yang dia sukai , atau di sungai han juga banyak pasangan muda mudi yang sedang memadu kasih,seperti yang tengah dilakukan oleh dua pasangan ini , kim inseong dan kang chanhee.

Mereka terlihat sedang duduk sambil melihat ke arah danau ,chani sebenar nya sedikit bingung kenapa kekasih nya itu membawa nya ke sini pada malam hari , sebab biasa nya inseong selalu membawa chani bertemu pada siang hari , tapi sekarang berbeda.

"hyung ada apa?"kata chan membuka suara

Inseong tidak menjawab , tetapi dia malah menggenggam erat tangan chani ,chani yang melihat tingkah laku hyung nya itu memandang nya dengan tatapan khawatir ,inseong bukan orang yang pendiam saat bersama nya , apa hyung nya itu mengalami masalah?

"sudah berapa lama kita bersama?"tanya inseong tiba tiba

Chani sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan hyung nya ini , kenapa tiba tiba dia menanyakan hal itu?

"3 tahun"jawab nya

"apa kau percaya pada ku?"tanya inseong lagi

Chani menganggukan kepalanya

"chan hyung harus pergi"kata inseong

"hyung akan pindah ke jepang "lanjut nya

Chani masih diam ketika mendengar perkataan hyung nya itu, dia berharap ini hanya mimpi , sebuah mimpi buruk , dan dia ingin segerah bangun dari mimpi ini.

"hyung mencintai mu chan tap..."

"berhenti ...berhenti , ini hanya mimpi , ini sebuah mimpi , ini mimpi kan hyung?, ini mimpi yang buruk , hyung tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi kan? INI MIMPI KAN KIM INSEONG?"teriak chani sambil menutup kuat telinga nya , tidak , dia belum bisa berpisah dari inseong , dia belum siap.

"chan mianhae"

Perkataan terakhir inseong sukses membuat chani sadar kalau ini bukan mimpi , ini kenyataan , dan inseong akan meninggalkan nya

"chan hyung jan..."

"lupakan ... jangan dekat dekat , anggap kita berakhir kim aku.. aku tidak bisa hiks kau jahatttt"teriak chani , dia berlari pergi dari tempat itu , sedangkan inseong mengejar nya dari belakang

"chan tunggu chann.. hyung mohon dengarkan hyung chani ah"teriak inseong dari belakang

Tapi tetap saja , chani tetap lah chani , dia belum sanggup menerima kenyataan ini , setelah 3 tahun bersama , dia tidak bisa berpisah seperti ini dengan inseong.

Sesampai di rumah chani langung menutup pintu kamar nya dengan keras , seungyoon yang melihat tingkah adik nya seperti ini langsung mengerutkan dahi nya , chani terlihat seperti saat dia sedang sangat marah pada mino , namjachingu nya,apa jangan jangan...

"chani ahh"panggil seseorang

Seungyoon tau siapa orang itu , dia adalah kim seungyoon , kekasih dari dongsaengnya tadi , dia seperti nya tau kenapa adik nya seperti itu tadi , dari pada mengurusi mereka seungyoon lebih memilih duduk disofa sambil meminum minuman nya, dia terlalu malas untuk ikut campur dengan urusan sepasang kekasih itu

"chanhee mianhae eoh , hyung janji hyung akan kembali secepat nya , hyung juga akan menghubungi mu setiap saat , hyung janji chan"kata inseong sambil mengetuk pintu kamar chani , tapi chani masih tetap diam dan tidak bicara sama sekali.

"chani maafkan hyung nde"

"ayolah chan hyung akan menepati janji hyung"

"chani ah"

"chagia?"

Lelah memanggil nya inseong menghelah nafas pelan , ini tidak semudah pikiran nya

"hyung berangkat besok jam 09:00 , hyung harap kau ada di sana"kata inseong

Dia menyerah , chani memang keras kepala saat ini , dia hanya bisa berharap kalau besok chani mau berbaik hati dan pergi ke bandara

"chani masih marah?"tanya seungyoon saat inseong turun dari atas

"kau benar yoon ,dia seperti nya masih marah"kata inseong lesu

"hey panggil aku hyung , kau itu adik ipar ku"kesal seungyoon karena kekasih adik nya itu memanggil nya dengan nama saja

"kita seumuran ingat "

"ck terserah mu kim , yang jelas urusi urusan mu dengan adik ku sampai tuntas , mengerti"perintah seungyoon

"nde nde nde , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ingat kan chani untuk menghampiri ku di bandara"kata inseong

"kau sudah mengingatkan nya tadi"kata seungyoon santai

"ck... terserah mu saja , aku pergi dulu "ucap inseong kesal

Hey dia itu kakak ipar nya bukan sih? , setidak nya bantulah adik ipar nya yang tampan/? Ini , mungkin itulah kata kata yang berada dalam otak inseong , dengan langkah berat , inseong meninggalkan kediaman kekasih nya itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08:44 tetapi chani tidak ada niat untuk bangun dari tempat tidur nya

"chani ah kau tidak menjenguk kekasih kim mu itu eoh?"tanya seungyoon sambil menduduki kasur adik kesayangan nya itu

"chani belum bangun"kata nya kesal

Tawa seungyoon hampir saja meledak saat adik nya itu menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan kata kata konyol , tapi segerah di tahan nya mengingat petuah sih kim semalam

"chani ah"

"aku tidak bisa berpisah dari nya hyung , ini terlalu sakit"ucap chani mulai serius, seungyoon mendengar dengan seksama

"dia...dia pasti akan meninggalkan ku hiks hyung kau tau kan di jepang itu banyak sekali gadis gadis yang imut hiks...dia pasti melupakan ku nanti nya"lanjut chani

Ohhh... seperti nya seungyoon mulai mengerti mengapa dongsaeng nya ini begini , ternyata dia takut inseong akan meninggalkan nya kalau menjalan kan hubungan jarak jauh , dia mungkin juga akan berfikir begitu kalau kekasih song nya itu meninggalkan nya.

"chan kau sudah menjalan kan hubungan dengan nya selama 3 tahun , apa kau masih belum bisa mempercayai nya?,itu bukan waktu yang singkat chan ,dia sudah membuktikan kalau dia setia padamu dengan tidak berselingkuh kan? Harus nya kau mempercayai nya"nasehat seungyoon

Sebenar nya seungyoon tidak tau apa nasehat nya itu berhasil atau tidak ,dia menatap chani , apa anak itu akan berubah fikiran

"pikir kan baik baik ,dia berangkat lima menit lagi kalau kau mau tau"lanjut seungyoon

Chani kaget ,tentu saja kaget, jarak dari rumah nya ke bandara memakan waktu 20 menit sedang kan pesawat inseong akan berangkat lima menit lagi

Dengan cepat dia bangun dan berlari ke arah luar

"channn"teriak seungyoon

Chani menghentikan langkah nya sejenak dan melihat hyung nya itu

"pakai motor ku , itu akan mempercepat waktu mu"teriak seungyoon sambil melemparkan kunci pada chani , chani tersenyum sejenak dan melanjutkan langkah nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampai di bandara chani langsung mencari dimana inseong berada , dia menelusuri seluruh tempat dengan penampilan acak acak kan nya ,beberapa orang sempat melirik nya dengan pandangan aneh tapi dia mengabaikan nya

Dia berjalan ke meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan pesawat milik kekasih nya ini

"ehmm permisi nona apa pesawat dari soul ke osaka sudah berangkat?"tanya nya

"ahh tunggu sebentar"kata sang resepsionis

Chani sungguh berharap kalau pesawat itu mengalami sebuah masalah sehingga kekasih nya itu belum pergi

"eumm pesawat itu baru berangkat sekitar lima menit yang lalu"jelas sang resepsionis

Mendengar hal itu pupus sudah harapan chani,dia merasa kaki nya sangat lemas sekarang ,dia terduduk di depan meja resepsionis , mengabaikan orang orang yang menatapnya heran

"hyung"ucap chani pelan

"chagiaaaa"teriak seorang namja dari jauh

Chani mengangkat kepala nya dengan cepat mencari asal suara itu , tepat saat itu chani melihat seorang namja yang tersenyum ke arah nya ehh tidak lebih tepat nya ke arah belakang chani, dan tak lama kemudian namja dan yeoja itu pun berpelukan

chani menghela nafas , buka , dia bukan inseong ,chani sadar bahwa ini bukan lah sebuah novel drama atau apa pun , jadi tidak mungkin inseong datang padanya , dengan gontai chani berjalan keluar dari bandara itu , dia menatap langit yang sedang mendung, seakan langit itu ikut bersedih

chani tersenyum miris , semua kenangan nya bersama inseong kembali berputar dalam ingatan nya , chani berjalan ke arah parkiran , hati nya seakan akan hancur .

sesampai di parkiran dia langsung mengendarai motor hyung nya itu dengan pelan , seakan akan hanya arwah nya lah yang mengendarai kendaraan tersebut ,di tambah lagi hujan yangmulai mengguyur kota soul

"ARGHHHHHHH"teriak nya tiba tiba sambil memaju motor hyung nya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi

'ini pasti mimipi , ini bukan kenyataan, dia pati tidak akan meninggalkan ku'bagaikan mantra chani terus meneriakan nya di dalam hati

BRAKKKKKK...

Tanpa di duga ternyata ban motor hyung nya itu oleng dan membuat nya bertabrakan dengan pohon di depan nya , yang terakhir chani ingat adalah pohon pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan hujan yang semakin deras sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Hana nyelesaiin chap satu u,u

Walau masih singkat tapi gimana ya? Hana capek nulis :3 , ya udah next chap hana rasa hana bakal buat lebih panjang lagi ,ehhh tapi gx janji ding :v

Ok hana bye dulu mwehehehe


End file.
